Time Stands Still
by Potosynthesis
Summary: basic Christine returns to Erik story...sorry but I have no ideas. Anyway...what if Don joun was planned? after the curtain closed, what happened? EC R
1. Book I Chapter II: When Doves Cry

Time Stands Still Book I-Tears are not enough Chapter I-When Doves Cry... 

Her heart was failing. Christine Daae stood there, in a beautiful gown, made for her, carful planning, and hours of labor, all for her. The veil had fallen off, in all of the commotion, but right now she didn't care. Her heart was failing. Any minute now, she would drop down, dead. So really, the choice laid out for her was fairly easy. She took a glance at her angel, her Erik. Only mere moments before, it seemed, she was telling him her secrets. Now, he was telling her his. His love, his pain. Oh Erik...if only you knew how much I would care for you...But Christine knew he would let her go, for he knew she would surly die from the sunless, lifeless home beneath the opera house. That is why her heart was failing...out of love, admiration.

Flashback...

_"Angel?" Christine called through the passageway. "Angel"  
It had been a week since that night on the rooftop. Oh, what lies she had said! But if she had told Raoul her deepest secret, that she harbored feelings for her strange angel, Raoul would have called her mad and abandoned her. At that time she had needed a friend, not a lover. But a lover is what she got.  
Raoul had thought of Christine's words differently. He thought the sincerity in her voice was pity, not love. So he proposed to her. Now, Christine was a lost little girl again, looking for her angel. When no response came to her screams, she decided to find her way to the underground house herself.  
Noticing that this departure fro her room wasn't nearly as magical, Christine decided to hurry up. Soon, however, she had found herself lost in the many passageways of the 5th cellar.  
"my darling  
Can you picture this?   
Dream If you can  
A courtyard  
how can you just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold?  
Maybe I'm just too demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father  
Too bold  
maybe your just like my mother  
She's never satisfied  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like when Doves Cry  
Don't make me chase you  
Even doves have pride"  
Christine finished singing the first song Erik had ever taught her, 4 yeas ago. Now, she was 16, and still just as naive as she had been back then. Still lost, she decided to sing again, but the only thing that came out was a whisper.  
"Why do we scream at each other"  
Her angel's voice filled the dark corridor.  
"I hate it when doves cry"  
Erik too Christine and led her back to his home, where she told him her secret...that she loved him. Him! The phantom of the Opera! They planned it out, everything down to Don Joun. They would act, make it seem like Raoul was freed because of Christine giving herself to Erik. Erik, however, decided that Christine would have a better life with Raoul, and so he was going to send her away. Christine, however, knew her angel, and planned to be his, forever.  
Before Christine left through the mirror, she sang something in her angel's ear.  
"Even doves have pride"_

Now, Christine stood there, ripped of her wings, raped of her pride. She had failed, Erik was too powerful. He would send her away, to be with that fop. No, she couldn't let that happen.  
"Erik...oh please...Erik! Let me stay! I will be loyal to you forever!" Christine's voice rang through the home.  
"Christine, I am ordering you! Go! Have a life, many wonderful children! I am nothing but a silly old love sick man!" Erik yelled at her, sarcasm spilling from his voice.  
"Erik...once again you are wrong"  
"Once again? When have I ever been wrong before"  
"THIS is what it sounds like when doves cry." and with that, Christine ran to the boat where Raoul was waiting, and rowed away, wishing it was her past she was rowing away from. But, alas, it was her future.


	2. Book I: Chapter II: TEOTH

A/N Ok so I think...I think I might abandon this story...or start over. I am defiantly redoing the first chapter...but just taking out some of the lyrics.

**Time Stands Still**

**Book I-Tears are not Enough**

**Chapter II-Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Erik was so broken, so alone! Ever since Christine had left, he had told himself at the beginning of each and every day that he would start a new life, move on. Unfortunately, Christine's words lingered in his mind. Did she love him? Christine was still only a child, she could easily change her mind. But, he wouldn't want to be who Christine falls back to once the _boy_ does not turn out to be who she thought he was.

Though, he did see a hint of sadness in her eyes when she was leaving-

He had seen that same pang of sadness, remorse, and guilt-In Raoul's eyes.

Everyone seemed against Raoul, even god. Christine was just to be a nice friend, maybe she could have introduced him to a nice little ballet rat for him to bed, then leave. Why did it turn to this, then? When Christine turned to him finally, it was for comfort, because she was so naive she wouldn't agree that she was in love with "le fantome." AND she wanted a relationship! Not that he was disagreeing, she was beautiful! Pretty, smart, sometimes a little dumb in the head, but what pretty girl isn't?

He would have been happy to wed her, but the problem was, he was already engaged to someone else.

_Elise._ Just the sensation of her name on his lips made him tingle with passion. She was a perfect diamond. He straight dirty blond hair cascaded down her back, and her blue eyes-_oh those eyes!-_were so complex, yet simple. She was the girl every man wanted. But he had her, now, though, he wasn't so sure if she would stay.

Who would he rather have? Christine or Elise? He was in love with both of the beauties, but only one could be chosen. Elise was perfect in every way, smart, caring, and beautiful. Well, not that smart, but definitely beautiful. Where Christine's hair was boring and her face was too doll like, Elise's face was full of life and her hair could be put up in many ways.

Christine had to go-and before they got back to London.

Why did Erik make her leave? Her angel had...turned her away? Yet he said he loved her, that he always had and that he always will. So then-she must find him-for she loves him and always will. Raoul could do whatever he wishes-what a foolish relationship that had been!

"Raoul? I must talk to you." Christine announced, walking into the little study in the small mansion on the edge of town.

"What of?" Raoul was about to break them up at breakfast, but Christine's cheeks were holding much more red than they had these past few weeks.

"Well Raoul, I know...I know about Elise."

"Who told you?" Raoul heatedly questioned.

"Your mother. Apparently she is very upset about our engagement, and said some very nasty things to me. She told me hm...I was a gutter rat, a filthy whore, a slut, and other words of that group. I believe this relationship will not work" a lie is always a good way to break something off easily- well, everything she was saying wasn't a lie. Raoul's mother HAD told her about Elise, Raoul's "Soul Mate." She had also told her to go back to that excuse for an opera house. She went as far as to say her voice wasn't trained at all!

But that isn't the reason this relationship wasn't working. If Erik wasn't a part of her life, Christine would be fighting for Raoul right now. _It still isn't right to leave him like that..._ "Raoul, I am in love with Erik, my angel. I am sorry, but it seems this relationship is based off lies and predicaments." Christine began to laugh. Raoul realized for the first time how pure and beautiful Christine's laugh was.

"I am really the one losing something, Raoul, for letting a catch like you go!" more laughter.

"Christine, please...I will, I will break it off with Elise! Don't talk like that..."

"No Raoul, this isn't my place."

And then she left, to her new life.

And Raoul had the urge to run after her, yet he was certain he was in love with Elise. _Elise_ He let the words linger on his lips once more, only to find the tingle was nowhere to be found. Is it possible Christine stole it from him? Took it with her when she ran out the door? If so, she was probably crushing it under her feet at this very moment.

_"Once Upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do now_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was a light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart"_

_-Total Eclipse of the Heart(I don't own it) _

A/N sorry of the shortnessyness...I told you o my writer's block! This song might be making a guest appearance in a future chapter, because I am in love with it!


	3. NOTICE

A/N Ok, I am just writing this story, and all of my others, so I can get my thoughts onto a paper, and share them with others. You don't have to like it, you don't have to read it. Heck, you can flame me all you want. And, if you in a million years happen to like this story, you can put it on your alert list so you can get updates. If you want, you can eve review! But keep in mind, criticism is welcome but will be ignored. I am sorry, it is just this is the way I chose to write in this story, lyrics and all. I will not change the sentence structure, or anything. Sorry if I am offending anyone, but I have been flamed, and I have given flames to others(well they think it is flames, but really not), and sometimes when you read an email that basically is someone telling you to write differently, you come to an inner battle. _Do I change my writing, and gain appreciation, or do I write in the way that I appreciate?_ And please, don't review saying it isn't a good story, either. That makes me feel like crap. It makes me feel like giving up my dream. If you like it, review, if you don't, don't. Flames are welcome, but not appreciated. Any issues you have with this story, I would suggest Pming me. Cuz right now, I wanna just throw my fucking laptop across the room, then burn it. I really, really, really, want to end this existence I pass off as a writing life. Because seriously, it sucks. S-U-C-K-S. I can't imagine why anyone likes it.

Also, I am going to take this opportunity to say that I am quitting PhanPhiction or any fanfiction for that matter, for a while. I may add a chapter here or there, whenever I am bored, but probably not. I will be back soon, posting away, even though I know all of my stories are only mediocre. You don't have to review, I am pleased with them, and that is all that matters.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE READ

A/N Ok now I am officially quitting writing. After a review you could call a "flame" was given to me, I am starting to believe my writing utterly and truly sucks. That person also sucks, and I have replied to said person's review in the same matter, except with MANY more words of badness...If anyone here actually likes my writing, please tell me now, because this is the 3rd review I have gotten like this, and I would have quit before, but a certain nice person(who is probably reading this) Pmed me and said those guys were jerks. Thanks for that. But I don't think that will happen this time. Does anyone here actually like my writing? If so, PM or review any of my stories.


End file.
